


The Way to Walk Tall

by CameronJade



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Educational, Emotional Focus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mostly Mentions of other Characters, Multi, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Philosophical Debate - Freeform, Sexual exploration, Strategy & Tactics, Trust Issues, WIP, flashbacks of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameronJade/pseuds/CameronJade
Summary: Primrose Azelhart is on a mission to avenge her Father and restore her family honor. Rescued and helped by a mysterious brooding thief, she hunts three men. Along the way, she befriends and learns to trust three very different men who may just save her from the growing darkness within her heart.
Relationships: Alfyn Greengrass/Therion, Cyrus Albright/Primrose Azelhart, Cyrus Albright/Therion, Cyrus/Therion/Primrose, Primrose Azelhart/Alfyn Greengrass, Primrose Azelhart/Therion, Primrose/Therion/Alfyn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Blossoming Trust

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'm back. Kinda. Still working hard to get a new apartment, still depressed over everything I lost last year when I was so close to achieving my happiness. Still writing and editing and perfecting. In this, I found a beautiful game that I've been meaning to play for a while. I fell into it hard (I have over 80+ hours in one of my files alone) and as I played, I got invested in these characters, and it led to a mental roleplay, which led to dreams and drafts. 
> 
> I want to explore all the deep and dark parts of the worst emotions in this, to show how people can and do think, and how our fears and rage can hold us captive. I hope you enjoy this, it's going to be something challenging for me. Like my other works, I don't want my scenes to be vapid and shallow, despite how much sex I put into my stories. I think the narratives and glimpses into the minds of my four favorite characters will explain what I mean by that.

The soft noise in the darkness had woken her. It was Therion of course, she knew that, but she was curious why he wasn't pressed against her. Prim listened quietly, then relaxed and pretended to sleep once more.

When the boy had nightmares, she did her best to help him through. When he silently raged while on the road, she walked with an arm around his shoulder. She'd seen him with others, standoffish and tense. When they were in public she refrained from touching him, but on the road he allowed her to ruffle his hair, lean against him while she slept, and protect him in battle. 

That was what mattered in the end. They both had dark pasts they didn't wish to speak about. Therion had made that easy for her, and she was grateful. Ever since he'd leant her a helping hand in Sunshade, they had a silent agreement that covered so many things. It was why she gave him his space and respected his privacy. Especially in moments like this. They saved money sharing a room at the inn, and it was a luxury they rarely indulged in. Most rooms came with two beds, but even when they didn't, they could both sleep comfortably with plenty of space between them.

Prim was comfortable next to Therion because he kept his distance. Or, he had until a month ago when she awoke to find him curled up silently crying. She couldn't help but reach out a comforting hand, or think of Yusufa. Prim had dragged him into her arms and held him as they broke together.

The next morning, they had been stronger, closer. It wasn't anything more than they knew the pain the other suffered alone, and no amount of support could touch or mend. Lately, Prim had woken with his back pressed to hers. It was comforting, and that sensation of security was probably as important to him as it was to her.

Now, Therion was missing from the bed. She could hear him in the dark corner of the room. Eyes closed and pressed into her pillows, she listened to the familiar sound of a man panting, breath catching for long seconds, and soft whimpers of frustration. Prim had heard it too often over the years. She also knew he'd be at it forever that way. Mentally sighing, she turned her head and took a deep breath of the cool air before speaking. "Slower," she murmured, loud enough for her voice to carry. "And for the golden goddess' sake, stop holding your breath."

"Fuck…"

"I'm not looking, Therion. I won't look, I promise…" His ragged breaths raked across her ears, as well as the wave of apprehension. She'd seen many exhibitionists over the years, and men so enthralled and captured they lost all thought and reason. Therion was neither. She knew he must be embarrassed and furious at being caught. "I just want to help."

"I think I've been doing this long enough to tell what I like, thank you," came the gruff response.

"It used to be my job to prove to men that wasn't true, Therion." He knew what she was at least, and about Yusufa… but he would never know about the secrets she kept locked tight. "It's your cock, do what you like…"

"Now that you're awake?" came the incredulous response, then a long pause and rustle of clothing. "I'm sorry I woke you…"

Prim's eyes shot open. "Are you going to walk out, Therion?" Prim asked, pushing herself upright. She saw him stop short of the door, cloak about his shoulders and scarf firmly wrapped.

"I won't further disturb you. Sleep."

Prim sprang from the bed and crossed her arms. "Is that more or less disturbing than my partner walking out and leaving me to wonder if he'll come back? Or where he is? Or… if I should have been at his side?"

Something about that made Therion go rigid. Primrose's eyes caught it, but she didn't know why he was suddenly angry. "I go where I wish."

Prim allowed herself to relax and turned her aggressive stance into one of self-comfort. Hugging herself, rather than keeping him out. "I never said you couldn't. Just remember Therion… if you don't come back, I won't stand a chance."

Therion hesitated, then shrugged. "I'll come back, then."

"I'm sorry I embarrassed you, Therion," Primrose finally said.

Therion glanced back, then nodded curtly. "Go back to sleep, silks. I'll be back before you know it."

Primrose smiled and wondered how good his eyes were in the darkened room. She could see his form, but not his face, and for the limitless time wondered what he was thinking. "You better. Get something for breakfast while you're out."

"As her highness bids," Therion called back, jerking open the door.

Prim sank back into the bed and pulled the covers over her head. She reached under the pillow and wrapped her hand around the dagger hilt. Without Therion, she didn't dare sleep. If he was gone, she was alone. Maybe a thief had been poor choice of companion. Perhaps, but even so… Therion was all she had.


	2. Roots of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therion reflects on how he met the lovely woman in his party, and plans for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just a fair warning to my readers.... This chapter is relatively short, vague and full of flitting ideas that will be expanded later. However, I didn't want to give too much away too soon, because it would ruin all of the next chapter. If my next chapter doesn't earn me some forgiveness, than I'll just live with it...

Figures, didn't it? Therion sighed and wondered why he had bothered. Alone suited him. Alone, you can do what you want, when you want. Alone, you can make choices and no one would have a say.

Primrose wasn't too bad, he supposed. She had a certain charm, and she was more than obviously good looking. She wasn't too bossy, and when she had a different opinion she was frank and open, as well as mischievously manipulative. However, when her case was stated, Therion had to admit it was well thought out. He also was forced to admit he enjoyed it when she heatedly disagreed with him and met his quips with witty sarcasm.

She wasn't overbearing, anyway, and she did a good job of distraction. He'd never heard a word of complaint when he handed over a full money pouch at the end of the day, and whatever Prim's thoughts about his occupation, he couldn't quite discern yet. Some days she would praise his cleverness, and others he would suffer a disapproving glance and great lengths of silence. She did tend to want to avoid towns, but there were many good reasons for both of them to lay low. 

Either way, it kept them fed, their weapons sharp, and their equipment updated. Primrose often danced in the town squares in the evening for tips, and Therion couldn't help but find himself entranced along with the crowd. She was lithe, graceful, and he knew all to well the strength she had. Even when she was apprehensive about the idea of being in public, she endured it with a smile.

It never occurred to him until late one night that he himself could get caught by her web of allure. That dark night in Sunshade when she fell into his arms with a quest to avenge her father, to kill the three men marked by a crow. That had caught his attention, but when she explained her situation and begged for his help to escape… how could he let her walk to her death alone?

So, he had agreed. He trained her, pleased that they both used daggers, and helped her kill the disgusting slob that dared to call her a slave. He had even helped her bury her friend, and stood vigil while she cried herself to sleep on the grave.

No. Primrose wasn't forcing him to stay. Yet, he couldn't walk away. If she went on her own, she could probably get herself to her goal, but it would take more time than she had, and who knows who would come after them as a result of their… murder. That's what it was, pure and simple. For her, vengeance and unbridled rage. For him? Obligation? No… after seeing and hearing the things he had, he had simply wanted the man dead. Watching Primrose open his throat had been… exhilarating.

They had found only a map, and another piece to Prim's puzzle. Then there was the tricky matter of his "lucky charm" bracelet. He had given her the briefest of explanations regarding his task, but kept most details to himself. He had tried to rob a manse in Boulderfall and got caught. All he had to do was get back their three stolen treasures and be on his merry way. When Primrose had looked thoughtful and murmured "three", he too recognized the similarity. It had made him accept that he could retrieve the Dragonstones at his leisure while assisting Primrose.

The more time he spent around her, he began to realize how easily she could walk through his walls. It was disquieting, but somehow… it was refreshing. His heart knew he could trust her to not betray him, but every other part of him screamed out in alarm. It was as if he stood in a field, watching a storm roll in; unsure whether to take shelter or to meet the tempest head-on.

She was right to worry. Every time he found himself gravitating towards her, he felt the urge to flee until he was hopelessly lost and hidden from her. How could he ever trust again after Darius? Therion huffed and headed toward the tavern, his hand softly touching his chest before he pulled his cloak tighter. He'd figure everything out later, right now he needed a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those worried about my erratic, unscheduled posting rate... I probably will upload chapters of this weekly? Except I'm going to immediately post my next chapter after my final edit, so expect that in the next hour.... or tomorrow. The idea of nine hours of sleep is super tempting. I did clean an entire walk-in today.


	3. Rosethorne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therion and Primrose discuss their next move over breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have as much to edit as I thought. I hope this makes up and explains the last chapter a little bit more. Bless you lovelies. Dreamland awaits.

Primrose was startled by the door flying open, and she launched into an attack aimed at the figure coming through. Her wrist was caught, and there was strange thud and rumbling noise at her feet, and she jerked away, guarding herself with her dagger.

"Is that how you greet all the men, or are you still angry?"

"Therion?" Primrose gasped, lowering her blade. It proved to be a mistake, and she dropped to dodge a thrust from the man. She swept a leg out to throw him off, and was surprised when he twisted awkwardly and hit the floor hard with a roll. "Are you drunk?" she asked, in shock.

"Not very!" he snapped, uncurling to push himself up to sit. "Fine thanks I get for doing your shopping, princess. I won't forgive you if you've crushed my cake."

Primrose found the matches on the table and lit a candle. Holding it up, she found him holding a bottle of wine like a babe. Blinking, she looked to his flushed face. She turned and found the fruit that had rolled out of one the bags he'd dropped in her attack. Her grip on her dagger tightened. "I thought… I'm sorry, Therion. I was mistaken. I didn't think you would return that loudly. I was frightened."

"My mistake for surprising a sand cat." Therion stood and winced, raising a hand to his chin. "It was a good surprise attack. I barely got my hand up in time. I would have had to drop the wine to use my preferred hand."

Primrose laughed and kneeling to gather the fruit assortment he'd brought, and the bag of small boxes that had more or less managed to escape unharmed. "This is too much for breakfast!"

"I planned to give whatever you didn't want away,” he grunted as he stood and tested out his muscles.

Primrose gathered the bags in one hand and rose with the candle carefully. "You truly are an honorable man, Therion."

He offered only a soft “mm”, and gathered the glasses on the table. He kicked a chair out to sit in and poured them the wine. "We're heading out after you're finished. Sun is rising."

"Did you sleep at all last night?"

"I'll sleep better on the road," Therion insisted quietly, avoiding her eyes as she joined him.

"You're useless," Primrose sighed, pulling out the boxes and opening them. Doughbread with glaze, a cream puff, and several small cakes. He also had gotten grapes, a carton of strawberries, several choice apples, and a peach. "I won't leave this room until you sleep."

Therion snatched an apple and rubbed it off on his cloak. "Then you'll stay, and I continue on without you. This bangle isn't going to remove itself, and Noblecourt is halfway across the world. Poor repayment for my assistance, but it's your life, Lady Azelhart."

Primrose chose the peach, preferring to eat rather than argue. Noblecourt, huh? So that was where he was headed when she'd tumbled off a roof into his life. 

"I can't sleep." Therion finally admitted. "Or I can, but I can't…"

"It's because we're always together, isn't it? And when we're not together, we're around others. You need space to yourself?" She stared at the small scratch on the edge of his chin as he gave the fruit in his hand his attention.

"I don't mind," he said softly.

"Your body disagrees, Therion."

Therion's eyes sharpened at that. "Mind your tongue, sandals. Just because I woke up with a problem doesn't mean it's… normal."

"It is normal, silly. You think I don't touch myself?" She was pleased when his eyes finally moved to hers. "Well, someone has to!"

Therion's emerald eyes widened, then flicked away as he smirked and returned to his breakfast. "Yeah, well… that's your business. We agreed, remember?"

"Yeah. We have a deal. So, what's got you all bushy tailed today? You've been backtracking. If you came from Boulderfall to Sunshade, you must have already passed through Clearbrook. Did you forget something?"

"There is an apothecary I need to speak to."

Primrose saw he wouldn't be swayed, so she just agreed. She drank her first cup of wine quickly, but when Therion poured her another, she took her time. It was delectable, and tasted distinctly of plums.

Therion, having finished his apple, moved on to a small square chocolate cake. "You're progressing well with your studies. You have perfect form because of your dancing, and you read movement well. I don't think I can teach you any more. From here, you'll have to develop your own style."

"High praise," Prim murmured. "Perhaps some magic would be helpful. Our spells are useful at times, but we need a better range to fight some monsters. Maybe someone can teach us something?"

Therion nodded. "I've been contemplating that too. First… we need some supplies to better patch ourselves up. That last fight was too close for comfort."

Primrose sighed. "It was my mistake. I quickly rectified it!"

"We're [em]weak[/em], Prim!"

Primrose's words died on her lips. It wasn't often he'd say her name, abridged or full… Too late she realized how worried he had been. "I'm sorry."

There was a knock at the door and Therion rose, as if he'd been expecting it. He blocked the door for only a second, then stepped back to admit a taller man with hair shining golden in the morning light.

"Glad to finally see you awake, miss!"

Primrose blushed and offered a small wave, mouth full of cream puff.

"Alfyn," Therion said, motioning to the man. "Primrose."

Prim quickly swallowed and bowed her head. "Forgive me, I wasn't expecting company."

"Relax." Therion shut the door and returned to his chair. "There's food."

Alfyn joined them jovially, and chose a simple doughbread. "Thanks! How did you manage to get these? Shop doesn't open up for another hour!"

Primrose glanced at her companion, curious. His oval face was blank, and she frowned trying to read what she was missing.

"Did a favor for the baker. It was his anniversary and he didn't know what to get his wife. I offered a silver hairpin, and he gave me some of his special stock and fresh baked goods."

Alfyn smiled and took a big bite, chewing thoughtfully. "Sometimes, the simplest thing is just a helping hand."

Therion frowned into his scarf. "Yeah well… you refused my gold, so I had to trick you somehow."

Primrose felt a small piece of memory resurfacing suddenly. She knew they had left Sunshade and headed east, Therion had said something about meeting someone. They'd traveled a few days without incident, but then they'd been ambushed suddenly. She didn’t exactly remember arriving at the inn.. "Wait… Therion?"

"You were hurt more than you realized. That harpy got you and the poison was spreading. I got us here, but you were pretty out of it most of the trip. You were responsive when Alfyn was treating you… but it’s probably better that you don’t remember."

Primrose hung her head, her eyes pricking with tears. "I see. So the apothecary…"

"That'd be me, ma'am!" the blonde piped up. "Wasn't nothing with the proper antivenom! You pulled through better than most, and in a shocking amount of time!"

"We're [em]in[/em] Clearbrook." The statement was soft, but Primrose was suddenly aware of how much Therion had been keeping from her.

Therion grunted and finished his wine. "So your friend's kid sister?"

"Doing just fine," Alfyn said warmly. "Up and about like nothing happened! You know how kids are."

"Good to hear."

Primrose heard history behind those questions and knew instantly that she hadn't been the first Therion had helped. No, she probably knew from the moment she'd met him. The way he held that dagger spoke of many battles fought.

"Are you ready then? I've given you time to say goodbye and loathe as I am to admit it, we need you."

Primrose blinked as the sun suddenly blinded her, and a small inkling sprouted in her mind. She held up her hand to block the light, rising to step away from the table. She didn't need to be able to see to hear the warmth in the other's voice.

"Yeah. Let's get goin'."

Prim gathered her things, wrapping herself in a long thin shawl. Her mistake in battle had shaken Therion, and yet he had admitted that she was already surpassing his ability to teach. Of course, she'd had the best teacher when she was young… 

"So what will it be, dandylocks? Are you with the two of us, or off to Stillsnow by your lonesome?"

Prim hung her head. Grasping her bag, she wondered if she could go back there. If she had the strength to walk back into that city… "Of course I'm coming with you," she said, tossing her head and lifting the bag strap over her head. "Just don't get pissy later when you get cranky."

"Yeah, whatever. Hey Alfyn, think that munchkin would like some treats?"

"She would love you forever if you brought her this," Alfyn answered seriously.

"Let's go wish her well and celebrate her recovery."

Alfyn laughed and began packing the boxes.


	4. Dusken Doldrums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say curiosity killed the cat; they forget that satisfaction brought it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I couldn't wait a whole week. Mostly because this is my last day off before a week of backbreaking work. As much as i love my job, I tend to forget that I have a schedule outside of it, and so I determined that Monday is a good day to upload chapters. It's a good way to start the week (although, I am a bit late today cause I just woke up) for you uys, and the perfect way for my to end my week. So, I hope you guys like this chapter... You're probably gonna hate the end, but this my style. I can't help it, but people seem to be onboard sometimes and typically agree that where I stop things is "cruel" and "bad form", but when I post the next chapter, you'll forgive me, promise.

So it was decided. After several inquiries around town, it was widely agreed Atlasdam was the only place to find a proper teacher of anything. Since it was along the way, the Academy became their objective. Alfyn bought tents, sleeping mats, and blankets for each of them; spouting off rural facts they were bound to come across. After that, the nights in the field weren't so unbearable. 

So they spent the days traveling. They quickly crossed the sand of the Sunlands into the Highlands, which seemed to have monsters nestled in every crevice. Alfyn, while clumsy at first, learned quickly and was soon practicing flashy tricks with his axe just to amuse himself between battles. 

He often wondered why Therion had pressed them to move quickly during the night through the desert, but ever since they had entered the mountains, neither of them seemed to be concerned about time or speed. Yet, every time he thought to ask, his question always seemed to slip away before he could open his mouth.

As they drew closer to Rippletide, monster skirmishes grew infrequent, and quite simple. Even when caught off-guard, it only took a few strokes to end their attackers. It became easier to lower their guards, which in turn drew them closer to each other.

Primrose, on the other hand, was finding it absolutely infuriating to watch the two men stumble through their obvious attraction to each other. At first, it had been amusing and cute, like the song of a bird you'd never heard before. Now, it was awful… as if that trilling never stopped and simply went on and on.

She was pleasantly surprised when Alfyn stopped her on the outskirts of their camp after the boys had finished sparring. She was even more amused at his stuttering when he quietly asked what sex was like.

"You want me to help you to seduce Therion?" she asked in a hushed whisper, winking suggestively. She righted herself, drinking deeply from the canteen she had just filled, her eyes never leaving the now flustered man.

"That is [em]not[/em] what I asked!" Alfyn hissed, flushing red and glancing around. "I just want to know more about what… it's like."

"Please, little buck, it's no secret. I've seen you staring." Primrose indulged herself a soft chuckle and lifted her nose. Taking a deep breath, she smiled, eyes still shining. "Sorry, Alf. Storm is rolling in. Therion needs to know."

Left alone, Alfyn watched her prance off. "That… didn't answer my question though," he murmured to himself.

She found Therion sharpening his dagger, and stopped feet from him. "Oi. A little bird told me he smelled rain. I think it's a better idea in this area to combine our tents. It'll protect better from stronger winds, and we'll have more heat if we're all together."

Therion lifted his head to look up at the sky, assessed the clouds, then nodded. "Won't take long if we work together. Tell Alfyn to see what we can't get cooked before the rain starts."

The clouds rolled in after dusk, long after they were all fed and comfortable in the tent. As the low rumbles started, Prim asked "Why don't we sleep like this every night? I hate sleeping alone."

Therion huffed and rolled over under his blankets to face the tent wall. "Because you talk too much." He had very nearly chosen a corner of the spacious tent, but when Alfyn and Primrose had set up their sleeping mats in a spoke-like manner, he merely took his logical place without a word. Now, he regretted it.

"Rude…"

Alfyn shifted as he propped himself up on his arms, seemingly comfortable sleeping on his stomach. "I bet you can sing, Prim..."

Prim chuckled. "A little. I don't know all the words to many songs though. Rhythms construct music, and that is what I know. However, I'm not too poor with improvising."

"A healthy practice for performers," Alfyn complimented.

"Are you two going to keep me up all night, or can we get some sleep?"

"It's still too early!" Alfyn insisted. "Are you saying you can sleep through a rainstorm, Therion?"

There was a short pause, then the man answered. "If you're going to fuck, can you wait until I can't hear you?"

Prim let out a sharp sound, both humored and incredulous. "Alf and I? I thought he was into [em]you[/em]!"

Silence hung between them all like the darkness, heavy and thick.

"What's going on?" Alfyn whispered.

"Well Alfy, which one is it?" Prim sang.

There was nothing between them all but almost-silent breaths.

"If you're talkin' about who I find more attractive, I don't have an answer. You're both good-lookin' to me."

Therion snorted. "Look, I can ignore anything. Forget I even opened my mouth."

"Anything?" Prim asked with a sly edge to her voice. "And if it was you Alf wanted… could you ignore that?"

Therion pulled his blankets around himself tighter. "Could you?"

A soft cuss behind the two of them halted the banter. "Why choose between the two of ya when I could have ya both?"

Prim laughed gaily, and rolled around on her sleeping mat. "You two are so much fun!"

"You're a witch, Primrose Azelhart…" Therion growled.

"Azelhart, hm?" came Alfyn's voice. "A fitting name for a woman of your beauty."

"Many thanks, sir," Prim teased.

"I think I like the way Therion said it best," Alfyn said, laying back down. "His voice holds words better than mine."

Therion let out a soft breath, but didn't add any comment.

"Wouldn't know. Before you joined, I never really heard him speak, outside of telling me to correct myself."

"There was much to correct, and even more in this moment…" Therion snarled.

Prim didn't respond, recognizing something in that tone that paralyzed her.

"Then… you two [em]aren't[/em] together?"

"What?" Therion asked hotly, finally sitting up and turning towards them.

"We're traveling companions," Primrose clarified, tucking her arms under her head. "As far as I've observed, Therion has rejected my wiles, but it could just be he's blind and stupid."

"That's absurd!" Therion spat. His eyes moved from her to Alfyn who was obviously clutching himself under his blankets. He floundered, feeling his cheeks warm, but simply laid back down. "It's just not any of my business. I've always been alone, and I'm used to it. I like it that way."

"No excuse not to fool around." Primrose rolled off her mat toward him, gazing down at his face. "Nights like this are the most peace we'll find until we achieve our ends, Therion. Why not celebrate the small moments?"

"I don't understand," Therion said quietly, his eyes examining her face. When her head lowered to his and their lips met, he groaned. His lips parted and his tongue met hers, but his head remained firmly rested on the ground.

"Yes?" she asked, drawing back so that their lips barely brushed.

Something burned deep in his chest, and he raised his head to press their mouths together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am kinda tinkering with the idea of starting a site for all of my artwork and stories. It's just a whim right now, but I'll let you know next week if I decide to do it. Please don't flay me for the chapter end... I SWEAR the next chapter will melt your socks off.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you worried I'll vanish again and leave you waiting..... You're right to be apprehensive. I promise I AM trying.
> 
> I've been working on this for a while, and I have plenty of chapters already written. I'm gonna stagger out these chapters so I can have time to write out the small things I want to tweak. I've been agonizing the past few chapters because I want to get to Atlasdam so so badly, but now that I'm almost there, I want to make sure I get it exactly perfect. I also need to focus on some of my other stories, because I didn't realize how much people enjoyed them in my pit of despair where I convinced myself I'm worthless. Don't worry, I'm climbing out... just sometimes the easiest way out is to dig an inclined plane by hand. It's a stuggle, but I haven't given up.
> 
> I also hope you love it as much as I do. I have a lot of feels about the themes of this fic.


End file.
